Somebody That I Used to Know
by KylieHale
Summary: Gale thinks about Katniss as the girl he used to know and what happened to them. Set to "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye Songfic


**Somebody That I Used to Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games Gale, Katniss Peeta or Haymitch. All rights reserved to Suzanne Collins.**

**Authors Note: Hey Guys! I got in trouble for using lyrics in my story so I had to delete them, in place I put the line of the song I was thinking of when I typed that, so you can use the song to follow along, you can probably still read it without though. Thanks for your reviews they are greatly appreciated. **

**Gale**_  
Line 1_

Katniss used to mean everything to me, there was a rare occasion when it was me without her, and who did she run to before and after the hunger games for comfort? Me. We used to always be together. _  
Line 2_

I was her escape from the hell we called home, when things got bad, we would sit in the grass and stare at the sky together sometimes talking sometimes not, and in that moment we were happy together.

_Line 3_

I believed with everything you were my other half, and that we would always be that way. _  
Line 4_

But sometimes I had to face reality and I could see she never loved me THAT way, and sometimes I felt we weren't on the same level, and then I felt alone with you, but that's how I thought love was and that feeling I will always remember. _  
Line 5_

I was almost addicted to thinking she loved me but knowing she didn't, but still loving her, it was almost comfortable._  
Line 6,7,8  
_When she choose him, she said we would still be friends, and I was still sad, but I'll admit it was a relief to stop wondering what I meant to her. _  
Chorus 1,2_

But she didn't have to cut me off! We haven't spoken since she ran into Peetas arms out of my life, yes, I'll admit I left but she never tried to stop me, she never writes me back, or calls. Its almost as if she's pretending I never existed. _  
Chorus 3,4_

Yes, I did love her, but that doesn't matter anymore, im no longer vying for her love and im good now, I don't need it but, she treats me like we have no history, and everything we've been through, its that, that hurts and I miss her._  
Chorus 5,6,7_

I always hated Peeta, he was too good for his own good, and Haymitch acts like he's on everyone's side, but the reality is, he does what he wants and doesn't consider the consequence. Now everytime I try to call or write to Katniss, they answer saying its better this way, and crap like that, they change the number, and tell me not to call her. _  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Chorus 8,9_

Well I guess, now your just somebody that I used to know._  
_

Katniss:_  
Line 9,10_

Gale was always so confusing, I never understood his motives. Yes I may have loved him at one point but he wasn't good for me, he made me remember it all, and make me seem as if it was my fault._  
Line 11,12_

I could never live with Gale In the end, everything he said was interpretable, I had to read into it, and figure out what he needed or wanted. _  
Line 13,14_

He said he would let it go, but in the end I know he could never let go everything that happened, and all he does is remind me of her, and what happened, and why she isn't here. _  
_

**Gale**_  
Line 15,16_

I know during the time of the war, she hated some of my ideas and believed I did some things, but she didn't have to destroy our relationship completely and pretend we never had anything._  
Line 17,18_

I understand she choose peeta, I get that, I'll never have her, but I can't even be in her life after all we've been through? _  
Chorus 1,2,3,4_

We were friends before she even knew who Peeta was, I've been hunting with her for as long as I can remember, she's told me her secrets and her worries, I was always there for her when things got rough or even just to bring a smile to her face in the horrible surroundings we lived in, so who is Peeta to tell me not to bother her, he doesn't know her like I do.

I guess I'll move on, forget about her and the past we had, forget about that life and what we had, after all now she's just somebody that I used to know. _  
_


End file.
